HELP in the form of a child
by Rikutanze
Summary: bella went to a mental hospital for 5 year cause of edward , she met Kira who likes here, they get released together and they head home, but when they get there everything will have changed and maby feelings too!


**hey im startin a new story and i will try and update more often. i promis! so pls dont hate meh!OC and OOC... just so you know. OH and Fuck-ward (edward)bashing btw**

**Ok this is a better summery mk: **

**Bella had been sent to st. Johns mental hospital to get help after fuck-ward had left her there all by herself, Charlie sent her to there where she met her room mate and soon to be adoptive daughter, they start to get along together and see each other as family, the girl Kira, had killed her original family, and has an inner named ****Lilly, she doesn't speak to anyone but Bella and they stay together and when they leave the pack shall be surprised when they come back changed and they have 2 new imprints to welcome.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! cause if i did i would put bella with the pack! ^^**

normal

**inner/ pack talking**

_thinking_

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Today is the day we finally get out if here_ I thought as Kira and I were on our way to the head office to get the papers that say that Kira is now my adoptive daughter. I'm Bella, or bell as some call me.

I am now 21, and i have been her for 5 years now, and i have only made contact with one person and she is a 16 year old delinquent that says whats on her mind and will mind-fuck you just cause she is Bord, she doesn't speak much. Shes not mute or anything she just doesn't chose to speak to people. I have no clue as to why she actually spoke to me at first, but its was easy to befriend her and she would smile a lot while we were alone and eventually when we were in public.

She had opend up to me after a year being her room mate, but i eventually opened up to her too. i could tell he about Jacob, who I have thought of a lot here, i could tell her that he could change into a wolf, and about fuck-ward, that he was a vampire and the rest like the pack and the Cullens.

I had been visited by them sometimes, i really like them, i even introduced them to Kira who, when saw fuck-ward she hissed at him and flipped him off, she never spoke around him, mostly just glared at him, but she would talk to the others and liked them quite a bit. I never had been visited by the pack or Jacob. I was a little sad about that but when i talked to Kira about it i felt better, we just connected like that.

I had been visited by Charlie a lot, he missed me and i missed him, but i still couldn't go home. I introduced Kira to Charlie and they hit it off, they talked about guns, police and other stuff like that.

After meeting them she talked more often but only to certain people, she did tend to attack people a lot but she always had a reason why she attacked them. But anyway i had had fun in my stay here.

While i was in deep thought about what had happened here we had reached the office and Kira was tugging on my purple plaid button up shirt that i had on with my black skinny jeans and some converse on. I glanced at her form when i turned my head and she stopped tugging. She was 5'' short i know but don't taunt her about it she will hurt you badly. She had shoulder length dark crimson hair with black tips on it, she had her hair in a high bun.

She was wearing a black and purple stripped tank top and had green and black stripped arm warmers on and had black baggy pants on with some chains connected to her black and multi color belts on and she had some black skater shoes on with pink and green laces.

she had the same sized boobs as me...C cup... the perfect size, we often shared bras and such since we had the same weight and both had a slightly muscled body, fit for people who were the laziest people in the institution.hehehehehehe i chuckled unexpectedly and Kira looked at me with WTF expression on."What you laughin at?" she questioned, i just shock my head"nothing just remembering some stuff."

i commented nonchalantly as i opened the door and we went through and went to the receptionist. "hey Sarah, we are here to sigh the papers to let me have custody over this little one" i said to her as i ruffled Kira's hair, she glared up at me as she fixed her hair god she may be a tomboy but she is still a girl sometimes i thought as i rolled my eyes playfully as she stuck out her tongue, Sarah who was used to our attitudes just got the papers and handed us a pen.

"OK, OK just hurry up and sign the freackig papers and get you'r butts out of here, but dont forget to write to me, OK? " when she had finished she had a grin on her face, we both grinned also and signed the papers when we were done We said our good-byes to her, since she was the only other person here who we liked and interacted with, and left with our bags and loaded them into my truck that Charlie had sent over for us to get home with.

We got in a had a drive of 7 hours to do, thank god there was something for us to do and watch otherwise we would have gone crazy from boredom.

* * *

**Pls R&R pls, i hope you like it oh and i dont mind flames, oh adn i maby want some help with figuring out who to put Kira with so yeh help with that pls, Bella and Jacob are gonna be together btw**

**LUV~ **

**RIKU~!3**


End file.
